


A Grounding Weight

by Lonliest_muffin



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ash Lynx, Eiji Okumura is great at hugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft Okumura Eiji, no beta I died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: A promise had been made. But that wasn't quite the end of that night.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	A Grounding Weight

"Forever."

Eiji had tried to put all of his emotions into that one word. All of the fondness, affection, love and protectiveness he felt for the trembling boy in his lap. And he could only hope that it, in combination with the gentle touch of his hand, conveyed even half of his feelings.  
He continued to calmly trace his hand over the broad back, quietly counting the seconds, that stretched into minutes, until the trembling fully subsided. 

Even then, Eiji remained where he was until Ash began to shift around, huffing quietly as he slowly sat back up and rubbed at his face with a displeased little frown. Eiji still kept his hand on Ash's back, rubbing little circle into the tense muscles there. Then Eiji saw the mess the tears and snot had made of Ash's face and it was then that he realized that there was more to be done here.  
He stood up slowly, giving Ash a reassuring smile and giving one of his shoulders a light squeeze. "Let Oniichan take care of you for tonight, okay?" 

Ash just looked defeated, no wonder really, after such a breakdown anyone would feel a little out of it. Evidently, Ash also was not up to argue, as he gave a simply, small nod and looked at the floor. Eiji couldn't help the smile that brought to his face. Ash was finally letting himself be taken care of.  
A quick trip to the bathroom later, Eiji returned with a warm washcloth, sitting back down besides his... Friend? 

He gently cupped Ash's jaw with one hand, reaching out with the washcloth, only to be dodged and to earn himself a chuckle. It was small, and hoarse, but apparently, being cleaned up as if he were a baby was ever so amusing to Ash. "What are you doing, hm?"  
Eiji puffed out his cheeks, secretly very pleased that he'd managed to bring a smile back to Ash's lips already. "Oniichan is cleaning up your mess, of course. Now hold still."  
Ash chuckled once more at that, moving back into Eiji palm easily then. 

That time, Ash did hold still, even leaning into Eiji's palm when he cupped his jaw properly again, using the washcloth to rub away all traces of tears, snot and sweat. It should've taken just a moment, but Ash seemed to be relishing the touch, so Eiji maybe dragged it out a little longer than necessary.  
He folded the washcloth after he was done, putting it on the bedside table and looking at Ash again then. 

The tiny, almost shy smile was back were it should be, together with a little flush to pale cheeks, yet still, Ash seemed small and hurt.  
Eiji pursed his lips a bit, thinking of how to help, when Ash gently tugged at his sleeve. "Turn of the light, Eiji."  
So he did as he was told, flicking off the bedside lamp with the arm that was being held onto. In the darkness, the slight tug on his sleeve was still there, insistent, but weak, so Eiji had to go along with it willingly.  
He blinked into the darkness, when he found himself wrapped in strong, but skinny arms a moment later. 

It felt like an important, tranquil moment, so Eiji didn't dare speak a word, even when Ash rubbed his cheek against his hair. The position wasn't exactly comfortable long-term, so Eiji was just very relieved when Ash shifted around a bit and they both ended up laying flat on the bed.  
And Ash still had him wrapped in his arms. And to be quite honest, Eiji had his own hands loosely clinging to Ash's sides. Ash didn't move any further, just laying down, cradling Eiji in his arms. It was nice, but what was going on... 

Eiji found himself smiling again when he figured it out. "Goodnight, you delicate American."  
Ash huffed a breath into the darkness, amused, but already sleepy. "G'night, m' sloopy Jap'nese..."  
A bright red burned over Eiji cheeks, because. Well, it might have been muffled from exhaustion and Eiji's own hair, but that definitely sounded as though Ash claimed him as his sloppy Japanese just now...  
No matter! That could all be addressed another time! Preferably, as soon as Ash would be feeling better. 

For now... Eiji struggled to remain awake a while longer, guarding over the broken boy that decided to use him as a blanket for tonight. Geez, that couldn't have been comfortable for either of them. 

Unbeknownst to one Okumura Eiji, as an improvised blanekt, his weight turned out to be quite grounding. And one small, frightened Aslan Jade Callenresse spend the rest of the night in blissfully empty dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this Fandom, I hope it turned out okay. Should I keep writing?   
> Sorry if the formatting is bad I am stuck on mobile. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback and kudos are always appreciated~! 💖


End file.
